


Completed

by hellotweetygirl



Category: SHINee
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, M/M, choi poutyho, instagram king kim kibum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-22 15:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14311917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellotweetygirl/pseuds/hellotweetygirl
Summary: Minho's pouty side surfaces after a little fun with an Instagram post doesn't go as planned.





	Completed

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all. Kim Kibum attacked me last week with posting all that glorious minkey content while they were in Dubai!! It got my fic juices going and I popped out this little thing that will hopefully give you a smile today!

Minho watched as Kibum fiddled with the settings on the boomerang clip he’d just taken and frowned. His fingers moved of their own accord as he tapped out a quick rhythm at the edge of the console that separated the two seats. His fingers switched to the seat arm and then back again to the console, determined in their movement but distracted as his mind was.

“Did you really have to do that?” his voice was quiet, a dissonance alongside the continued harsh tapping.

“Hmm?”

Kibum was absorbed by the post he was creating and hadn’t caught on to the shift in his seatmate’s mood- which only served to irritate Minho even further. 

Kibum had been quite busy of late lining up new projects just as Minho’s schedules came to an end and he’d had little time to spend one-on-one with the other boy since their last concert. He missed Kibum and he was looking forward to this weekend to hang around and play. Minho didn’t need to start this trip off wrong but he seemed to be doing just that.

Minho closed his eyes and leaned back into the smooth leather of the first class seat and took a breath trying to stabilize the spike in his emotions. Kibum didn’t read minds, he knew that after all these years he knew that well, but it didn’t stop the childish sting that being tricked prickled in him.

And so, dissatisfaction bloomed large on his expression and he silently made his mood known.

“What’s with you?” Kibum asked several minutes later.

“Nothing.”

Minho could feel Kibum’s whole attention on him now and both feel and hear the shift of his body as he angled himself into the wrinkle of space between their chairs. Kibum’s hand rested gently on his forearm.

“You were bouncing off the walls ten minutes ago and now you’re sour as persimmon. Something is up with you.”

Minho’s eyes fluttered open as he turned to look at the other boy.

“You didn’t complete my heart.”

Kibum blinked at him.

“You said to do a heart. We were going to do a heart. You cheated me out of my heart.” Minho’s eyes were open wide and his lip fat, sticking out with the practiced ease of a four-year-old even as he spoke– And something he’d said was apparently humorous because Kibum’s face was lighting up with that all-knowing mirth that Minho so loved to see on him- he just usually loved to see it at someone else’s expense not his own.

“Is that all?” Kibum sigh was light and his eyes fond as he lifted his hand to Minho’s cheek.

“Wanna know something important?”

Minho raised his eyebrow in question but the pout remained.

“You complete my heart.”

“Yah!” Minho cringed and yanked away from his companion. “That’s so greasy! You can’t say that stuff! People will talk!”

“Let them,” Kibum smirked, settling back into his seat and opening his phone again. “Here, you want to take another one? Do- over?”

A soft smile broke out on Minho’s face.

“Yeah, ok.”

Kibum set up the phone, propping it against the tray table and the back of the seats in front of them and Minho braced himself to perform his best pose.

“Ready?”

“Mmmhuhh.”

“Go!”

Minho smiled wide and looped his arm over his head. Kibum threw himself back from the phone and into the frame of the picture looping his own arm over to complete the heart shape even as he leaned far over the seat divider to place a peck on Minho’s cheek.

Minho’s mouth dropped open.

The recording clicked off.

Kibum lifted it to examine his work.

He held the phone before the stunned Minho with a playful look in his eyes.

“Happy now? I’ve paid back your cheated heart in full payment Choi! No more complaining!”

Minho blushed deeply and looked away flustered, rubbing his neck and glancing this way and that quickly to see if anyone had caught the interaction. Everyone was busy with their own business. Kibum and he might as well be in their own little bubble as well. A smile like fireworks lit up his face.

_Mission completed._


End file.
